Star Sapphire
Star Sapphire was a villainess for hire History Star Sapphire was recruited into Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, a team of supervillains meant to destroy the Justice League. She was initially repelled by the idea of working with "common criminals", but seemed to warm to the amount of money that Luthor promised each of them if they help him. Star Sapphire helped ferry a few of the Gang to the Watchtower to plant a bomb. When that plot was foiled, and Luthor took his anger out on them, she was the first to declare she was quitting, but like the others, agreed to stay after Luthor tripled their promised fee. In the final battle with the League, Star Sapphire was defeated by Green Lantern. Sapphire later joined the second incarnation of the Injustice Gang, headed this time by Aresia. When Aresia revealed her agenda—to wipe out the entirety of the Earth's male population—Sapphire was sad, surprised, and upset, but went along enthusiastically. She even successfully tricked Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl into believing that she still wanted to live in a world with men, luring the Leaguers into a trap that subdued them and Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta. As Aresia prepared to launch a biological weapon, Sapphire said she could say goodbye to some very unpleasant men she knew. However, as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attacked Aresia's plane, Sapphire was eventually defeated by Wonder Woman, who wrenched one of the plane's laser cannons free from its housing and hurled it into Star Sapphire, sending them both plunging to the sea. However, her personal force field saved her from drowning. Along with several other supervillains, Sapphire joined in the mayhem that reigned in Metropolis shortly after Superman's supposed death at the hands of the Superman Revenge Squad, but was again defeated by Green Lantern. Sapphire later joined the Legion of Doom, as headed by first Grodd and then Lex Luthor. During the mutiny led by Grodd, she sided with Luthor, and thus was among the survivors of the Legion who arrived on Earth in time to warn of Darkseid's impending invasion. Sapphire joined the rest of the Legion and the League in fighting off the forces of Apokolips, teaming with Wonder Woman, Shining Knight, and Vigilante in battle over the Great Wall of China. During the battle, she was struck unconscious by a beam from an Apokoliptian cannon, but was saved from falling to her death by Shining Knight. Sapphire was last seen fleeing the Metro Tower along with the other surviving members of the Legion, haven been given a "five-minute head start" by Batman in return for helping the League defeat Darkseid's forces. Powers and abilities Sapphire wields a mystical crystal set into her mask that gives her powers similar to those of a Green Lantern's power ring—the ability to form solid constructs from energy, including shields, weapons, force beams, and a full-body field that enables her to fly and travel through deep space. Background information DC Comics has featured a series of women to bear the name Star Sapphire, each of whom is a mortal woman chosen by the Zamarons, the immortal female counterparts of the Guardians of the Universe, to be their queen and wield the crystal weapon. The Star Sapphires are thus a sort of inversion of the Green Lantern Corps, who are chosen by the also-immortal Guardians. The second Star Sapphire was Carol Ferris, the sometime girlfriend of Hal Jordan, one of the first Green Lanterns. According to the producers of the series, the animated Star Sapphire is based on Ferris. That being the case, it is uncertain why they cast an English actress, Olivia D'Abo, to voice her, since Ferris is American. Moreover, D'Abo is capable of speaking with an American accent, having done so for her character of Melanie Walker in . Interestingly, Olivia D'Abo also voiced Carol Ferris in the 2009 animated film Green Lantern: First Flight, but this time with an American accent, effectively meaning this was a non-direct role reprisal. Recently, in the Green Lantern comics, the Star Sapphires (AKA the Violet Lanterns), wielding the emotional spectrum branch of love, have made their debut. Due to previous failures with simply giving their members sapphires, the group now uses rings (as do the Sinestro Corps and the Green Lanterns). Carol Ferris has become one of these new Star Sapphires. Star Sapphire underwent a slight redesign in between Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Her outfit remained the same, but the color changed from purple to a more pinkish color. Appearances and references * "Injustice For All" * "Fury" * "Only A Dream, Part I" * "Hereafter" * "Initiation" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Justice League rogues Category:Secret Society members Category:Stryker's Prison inmates